


Checked Baggage

by matchstick_dolly



Series: Matches After Midnight [10]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi the Way, Bisexuality, Brave Chloe Decker, Episode Related, Episode: s02e11 Stewardess Interruptus, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Humor, Multi, POV Jana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome, an ethical slut comes to town, complimentary nuts available but they're really quite average, no smoking except smoking hot, prepare for take-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchstick_dolly/pseuds/matchstick_dolly
Summary: Flight attendant Jana Lawrence's hedonistic night with Lucifer Morningstar has come to an abrupt close—that is, until the detective returns.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Jana Lawrence/Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Matches After Midnight [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620778
Comments: 37
Kudos: 141





	Checked Baggage

**Author's Note:**

> For [Fuckruary 2020](https://freakyfebruary.tumblr.com)'s "Threesome" prompt. Big thanks to [ObliObla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla/pseuds/ObliObla) for helping me polish this.

Lucifer drew away and left her standing by the closed elevator as he went to his bar. What the fuck? This man was _always_ good for a booty call when she was in town. She watched him pour a full glass of whiskey and drink it down like water, his shoulders tense. 

"Are you sure about this, captain?" Jana teased hopefully. He certainly looked like he needed to get laid. 

"Yes, I'm bloody sure," Lucifer snapped, slamming his glass down. He turned toward her, scowling, fingers digging into the counter at his side. "So, if you would kindly _take off_ , that would be greatly appreciated."

She raised her hands in defense. "Jesus, okay. I'm going." He chuckled darkly from behind his bar as she went to gather her discarded shirt and scarf. "You know, I was going to _swallow_ ," she said, just to be a petty bitch. She looked back, hoping to see her barb land.

Instead, Lucifer snorted and made no reply. Damn. 

All she wanted was a good night with someone who wasn't a sexist piece of garbage. Not one to be tied down, she preferred to float between the many fishes in the sea—from one city and lover to the next—but it had been a while. As much as she loved being a flight attendant, it kept her busy and meant a disproportionate amount of her time was spent around old bastard pilots who thought skirts were an invitation. Then there were the annoying Mile High Clubbers... 

Jana shrugged into her shirt and began buttoning it. "What's so special about that chick who left? I mean, she _was_ hot, but..."

"The detective is..." Lucifer sighed, and the sound was so full of longing that Jana understood immediately. "It's complicated."

She hummed. "Didn't think _you'd_ ever fall for anybody."

"Who said anything about _falling_?" he scoffed, but he looked so terrified she almost laughed.

Slipping back into her pumps, she grabbed her red cap and rested it atop her head. "Whatever. Text me if you ever change your mind about her. I might be around." 

She jabbed the call button for his elevator. The door opened immediately, and she stepped forward, right as the detective from before stepped out. They collided into one another, sending Jana's cap toppling to the floor as they gasped apologies.

"I'm so sorry—Jana, right?"

"Yeah, and that's okay," Jana said, her heart beating hard when the other woman's hands remained latched to her forearms. 

" _Detective_?" Lucifer rushed toward them. 

But if the blond in front of her cared about anything Lucifer had to say, she gave no indication of it. Instead, she looked at Jana with obvious intent. Jana licked her lips, a small thrill coursing through her veins. Maybe her night wasn't over yet.

"I'm Chloe," the detective said, a single breath before she grabbed Jana's face and kissed her.

Even though she thought she knew what was coming, Jana still froze before closing her eyes and melting. It had been almost a year since she had kissed another woman, but it tended to be a lot like what she'd been hoping to get out of visiting Lucifer—and had gotten from him in the past—a tango instead of a slipshod plunder. She shoved her fingers into Chloe's hair, tugging on soft, golden waves, and smiled at the soft whimper her ministrations prompted.

Lucifer's voice cut into their affectionate reintroduction. "Detective?" Jana pouted as he pulled Chloe back by a shoulder. She came away flushed and breathless. " _Detective_. What's-what's happening to you?"

"What," Chloe started, cutting her eyes up at him, "you don't want a threesome?"

Jana grinned. She liked plucky women. And she had a thing for blonds.

"I-I..." Lucifer swallowed, his panicked gaze darting between the two of them. 

"I told you I'm game," Jana offered again with a shrug.

"So am I," Chloe said, nodding jerkily. 

"You are? But you just—" Lucifer cleared his throat. "Look, don't take this the wrong way, Detective, but this doesn't exactly seem your style. I mean, are you even into girls?" There was no missing the curious, hopeful lilt to the question.

The detective huffed, one finger suddenly, deliciously plucking at a gap between two buttons on Jana's shirt. "What would _you_ know about what I'm into, Lucifer?"

"Wait," Jana murmured, clasping Chloe's hand. "You guys haven't even had sex bef—" Her words dropped off as Chloe stepped close and dragged her lips from Jana's chin, along the underside of her jaw, and to the soft flesh below her ear. It was a weak spot for her that only other women, Lucifer, and that one dude in Newark had ever found with ease.

Even with her eyes closed, she felt Lucifer pacing worriedly behind her. "It's only... Well, your sex life has always seemed rather... _sparse_ , Detective. Dull, too, perhaps."

This was _not_ the smooth man Jana knew.

"Maybe you should shut up," she advised him, as her fingers found the buttons to Chloe's pale blue shirt. 

"That's what I'm always telling him," Chloe grumbled. Her hands shook slightly as she worked at Jana's blouse. "Are you, um, a frequent flier here?" she asked, and winced at her terrible joke, her cheeks coloring prettily.

Jana laughed as Lucifer leaned forward and answered for her. "She's not, actually, Detective. That's what I was trying to _tell_ you before you left." His voice broke as Chloe's shirt fell open, revealing a lacy, turquoise bra that Jana couldn't wait to take off her. " _I_ , uh... I used to be a frequent flier, though." Chloe's brows furrowed, though her eyes remained on Jana's chest. "You know," Lucifer rambled, "before I cut off my wings."

"Oh, right," Chloe said, nodding. "Mm-hmm." She glanced at Jana, and they shared a look.

This dude said the weirdest shit sometimes, even for L.A., but he was strangely harmless. And it was easy to overlook his eccentricities, knowing the kind of head he gave and how good he was with that big dick of his. 

Jana couldn't imagine what Chloe's excuse was for accepting his craziness if she hadn't slept with him, but whatever. Not her circus or monkeys. She was only in town for two days.

When they were both topless, Jana eagerly massaged the perky, round breasts before her. It was weird, but she could have sworn she'd been with Chloe before, or seen her naked somewhere—that large freckle just below her left nipple was _so_ oddly familiar—but the feeling passed between purposeful kisses that slowed and softened into something almost tentative. 

Chloe was good in that sweet girl-next-door kind of way, and Jana was into it, but it just...went nowhere, past the point of teasing foreplay and well into frustrating territory. After a while, she looked between her two partners, feeling exasperated by their unwillingness to touch one another—hell, by Lucifer's unwillingness to do anything but stare like an idiot. He was somehow still fully dressed, which meant this was possibly the longest Jana had seen him dressed, _ever_. She'd been in a foursome with him before, and he was a master at navigating this sort of thing—the best she'd ever been with, actually. This was...not that. This was awkward. 

He was stupidly in love with this chick.

Part of her wanted to leave. Lovey-dovey crap wasn't her thing, and she didn't enjoy being a unicorn, but she'd been rereading _The Ethical Slut_ and was feeling almost as sexually generous as she was horny. 

Everyone was turned on here. That much was obvious, from her own damp underwear, to Chloe's flushed chest and peaked nipples, to Lucifer's hard-on that he was ineffectually hiding behind folded hands. But if there was any chance of this going anywhere, Jana knew she'd have to help it along. Sighing, she reached out and grabbed Lucifer by a lapel. Arching up on tiptoe, she kissed his neck, sucking viciously at his skin, like he'd instructed her to last time. 

But not even this had the effect it usually did.

"Firstly, _ow_ ," he complained, pushing her away. Jana frowned and stared at the purple hickey mottling his skin. She'd never been able to give him a hickey before; she'd _tried_. He turned to Chloe. "You're truly okay with this?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," Chloe said, standing to the side, arms folded over her breasts.

Jana believed her, but wished she would show a little more initiative. Taking Chloe's hand, she tugged her toward Lucifer. "Here," she directed. " _You_ kiss him."

" _Jana_!" Lucifer reprimanded, as if it was the most ludicrous thing she could have suggested.

There was a long pause, but then Jana smiled in triumph as Chloe timidly reached up and took hold of Lucifer's face. They were cute together, Jana thought, as she rounded him and tugged his jacket from his shoulders and off his arms. The two kissed softly at first, like maybe they hadn't even done that much before, but it slowly morphed into something more heated and breathless as she pinched each button of his shirt free between them. As soon as his skin was exposed, Chloe's hands were on him.

"Detective," Lucifer breathed, and there was a lot poured into the one word.

_Damn_ , if only "flight attendant" or even "stewardess" had the same ring to it. Jana moved to Lucifer's side and dragged Chloe away from him for a kiss, while her other hand staggered down his flat stomach and warm belt buckle, to the hardness pressing against the front of his pants. He groaned and ground into her hand as he finally allowed himself to explore Chloe's breasts, his hands squeezing, thumbs circling nipples. Chloe whined into Jana's mouth.

As they kissed and touched, something unfolded between the three of them. It was that moment in a three-way that Jana had experienced several times before: when all parties were finally over the initial giddy shyness of what they were about to do, and instead were just _ready_. Lucifer moved his hips in time with her touch, clearly feeling more in his element as he ran fingers up their sides and filled his hands with breasts, a roguish smile on his face. They took turns pressing kisses to mouths, necks, and curves, their breathy moans feeding off one another's.

Together, they stumbled away from the entryway, toward the sofa that was the bright, bold color of honey mustard. Beside it, Lucifer stood behind Chloe, his large body arced sideways to kiss her neck, while his hands slithered around her hips and worked at the button and zipper to her jeans. Jana slid her tongue across Chloe's, and pinched and lightly twisted hardened nipples, while Chloe's arm wedged between them, her hand stretching up the black, fitted, standard issue flight attendant skirt that was Jana's life outside this penthouse. Fingers pressed and circled at the clinging cloth between her legs as they rolled their hips toward one another, coasting on a wave of building desire. 

"You're _so_ wet," Lucifer marveled, one hand stuffed down the front of Chloe's jeans.

Chloe whimpered, and Jana pulled away from their kiss. "I don't think she's going to last long," she told Lucifer, and grinned at Chloe's wanton expression.

"Not likely, no," Lucifer chuckled against Chloe's temple. "The detective has been pent-up from the moment I met her." 

"That's not true at all." Chloe rolled her eyes, her cheeks coloring. 

"We'll see." A small look of concentration crossed Lucifer's brow as his hand slid deeper. "What if I—"

" _Oh_."

"I told you I was very good, Detective."

Sometimes you could almost believe he was the devil he pretended to be. 

Jana laughed, kissed Chloe, and pulled away from the hand that had gone limp at her thigh. Chloe braced herself on Lucifer's arms as Jana helped her out of her clothes, revealing dark curls and two long fingers on the move, before removing her own skirt, stockings, and underwear. Lounging back on the sofa, she let a hand fall between her legs as she watched Lucifer work Chloe into a weak-kneed frenzy. Dark and light eyes homed in on her efforts, and for a while she gave them a show. She'd always liked being watched, at least when she got to choose her audience. 

Chloe's climax arrived several minutes later on a loud moan that morphed into silent, open-mouthed shock. Jana remembered that feeling. There were very few men—or even women, in her experience—who knew their way around a clit the way Lucifer did. It was almost offensive how he could rival masturbation techniques you'd honed over decades. Admittedly, though, that _was_ one of the reasons why she always tried to pay him a visit when she was in L.A.

In the wake of Chloe's orgasm, a quiet intimacy stole over the two new lovers as they kissed and swayed. Growing uncomfortable, Jana eventually cleared her throat and reached for Chloe's hand, tugging her away from Lucifer. 

"Go down on me?" she suggested. 

Lucifer's jaw slackened as Chloe nodded and sank to all fours on the rug in front of the sofa. He seemed to be learning all sorts of things about his friend tonight.

Chloe settled between Jana's legs and looked up at her briefly before focusing on the task at hand. She started slow, exploring with fingertips, before pressing forward with lips and tongue. It was good, if inelegant, but Jana got the distinct impression Chloe had either never been down on a woman before or hadn't been down on any in a really long time. Still, she wasn't the worst Jana had experienced, not by a long shot. Men tended to be awarded that dishonor, present company hugely excluded.

Lucifer reanimated and sat back on his heels behind Chloe. For a long time, he simply stared at her, mouth hanging open, as if he were some schmuck who'd never seen a naked woman before. Jana stretched a leg and shoved at his shoulder with a foot. "You could go down on her, too, you know."

The fact that she even had to say it was absurd.

His hand shakily caressed the back of one of Chloe's bare thighs. "Could I, Detective?"

Chloe glanced at him over her shoulder. "You don't have to."

"I want to." He frowned. "But do _you_ desire—"

"She wants it," Jana declared, and then grabbed Chloe's head and gently prompted her back to work.

And damned if she didn't enjoy the show that was Lucifer Morningstar eating a woman out. He ate women out like a starving man who'd stumbled across a five-course meal. She knew the moment he brought a finger into play by the way Chloe gasped against her clit and and thrust back toward his face. The man had a sixth sense for sensitive spots. If you had one, he'd find it. Last time Jana was with him, she'd even witnessed him finding the G-spot in a woman who'd been _convinced_ she didn't have one at all. The woman had _cried_.

Jana groaned as he burrowed his face deeper against Chloe. In spite of the distraction, Chloe was in a more giving spirit now—or maybe just less in her own thoughts. Her performance improved suddenly as she slid her tongue inside of Jana before returning to her clit. Hands snaked beneath legs and curled round Jana's thighs, and finally, _finally_ , this pent-up detective was really fucking. 

Shivering, Jana rolled her hips in time with Chloe's, until everything else fell away except the sounds, the touches, the scents. Chloe looked up at her as her tongue swirled, her gaze overwhelmed with the heat of want, and that did it. Jana arched up, her legs closing against soft cheeks as her muscles contracted. Chloe jerked soon after, her cry sweet against Jana's smooth lips as her legs trembled. There was more shock to the sound; Lucifer had a way of prolonging pleasure, but also increasing it altogether. You didn't come to the penthouse unless you wanted a _lot_ of everything.

Several moments passed before Lucifer sat back on his heels, grinning cheekily past a mouth so slick it caught the light. "Well _done_ , ladies." _That_ was the Lucifer Jana knew. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

But they didn't make it that far, at least not at first. Lucifer stood, and Chloe shifted on her knees, seeking him out as if in some post-orgasmic trance. She reached for his belt wordlessly, blond hair falling down her back as she tilted her chin up to look at him. He stared at her, dumbstruck. 

Jana joined Chloe before him, and together they removed the last of his clothes. He really was a sight to behold—lean and solid and _hot_. Chloe glanced at his face before looking back at his cock. Go for it, Jana tried to communicate with a quirk of her brow, and Chloe seemed to take the hint as she palmed Lucifer and dragged her hand up.

"Bloody hell."

Wherever they touched, he twitched and hissed and moaned, and when Chloe's tongue finally swept up the length of his erection while Jana trailed kisses low along a hip, he made a strangled, broken sound. They kissed and licked and sucked, his fingers tangling in their hair, their lips meeting over taut flesh, their hands finding each other again and again, until finally he pushed them away with a ragged breath.

"Okay, I really must insist on the bedroom," he said, holding out a hand to each of them, "or this is going to be a crash landing."

Chloe giggled as they stumbled up the stairs into his luxurious room and fell onto the bed. Briefly, he left them there, kissing, and soon returned with ice water and fruit, like the sex party host he was. But Jana didn't miss his nervousness, the way the glasses rattled on the silver tray in his hands. 

She pulled him down between herself and Chloe and felt his fear as Chloe kissed his neck and ran her hands down his back. 

"Do they hurt?" Chloe whispered, one hand curled around his ribs as she stared at his back.

Jana frowned and craned her neck around his body. _Oh_. She'd forgotten about the gnarly scars and hadn't exactly paid much attention when touching his back tonight. Anyway, it was the kind of thing you didn't ask about during one-night stands. 

"Sometimes," he answered, and it cost him to say so, but maybe the price was worth it. 

Lucifer looked at Jana, terrified. She smiled a little and kissed him gently, touching his hair. She didn't know him, really, and he didn't know her, but she was the world he knew, while the hot blond at his back was whatever he was headed toward. Scary shit, and none of her business. She wouldn't see him after tonight, she suspected, and that was fine, but she kissed him again, feeling a pang of loss. Goodbyes were always a little sad, even for someone who welcomed them into her life. 

She fell back on the bed and starfished dramatically. "Ugh, somebody fuck me already," she jokingly groaned, and the painful moment passed. 

They drank their cold water and became a tangle of limbs as they danced over and under and around into three-person knots. It was messy and free, and the laughter was contagious, like it always was in these boundless moments of being human. This was just one more border Jana liked to cross. 

Lucifer had the shortest refractory period of any man she had ever been with. Soon after he came and they cleaned up, he responded to them again, this time pulling Chloe in for a kiss. It wasn't like the others they had shared. It was slower, deeper. And though Jana rolled her hips against Chloe's ass and clutched her nearest breast, she knew it wasn't her hands prompting all the moaning.

When they shifted their positions again, it was with a restlessness for more. Holding the backs of Chloe's knees, Lucifer pressed into her body, passing that final line they had somehow not crossed. Jana slid a hand down Chloe's front and pinched her clit while kissing her neck.

"Fuck," Chloe gasped, her fingers sweeping across Jana's nipples.

Disbelieving laughter tumbled out of Lucifer, but it died in his throat as his hips met thighs. " _Chloe_ ," he breathed, and she smiled up at him softly enough that Jana couldn't decide if it was sweet or embarrassing. 

As an afterthought, Lucifer reached for Jana as he began to move in tandem with Chloe's eager writhing. His fingers skated down Jana's breasts and belly, to the apex of her thighs, and deeper. And for a while it was good—he was about as ambidextrous as they came—but as Lucifer and Chloe moved together, they also built that wall couples tended to. The one that made you a Them to their Us.

Even if there was no ill intention behind it, Jana sighed when Lucifer's fingers stilled within her body. She looked over at the couple beside her and rolled her eyes at their locked gazes before pushing Lucifer away from her crotch. He cast a fleeting glance her way as his newly-freed hand immediately found Chloe's waist. 

His thrusts slowed into a deep hip-grinding that made Chloe's eyes roll up comically. "Are you okay, Jana?" he asked, genuinely concerned in a way that made her smile. Lucifer Morningstar was a good lover, but he wasn't _her_ good lover. Or maybe anybody else's for now.

"I'm good," she assured him, rising from the bed. "But I think I'll head out." 

"What?" Chloe groaned beneath Lucifer, throwing an arm out toward her. "Stay." The expression on her face suggested she was surprised by her own request.

Jana reached down and squeezed her hand. Before she could overthink it, she leaned across the mattress and kissed Chloe goodbye. "Have fun," she whispered against swollen lips. As if there was any doubt.

She collected her clothes and cleaned up quickly in the connecting bathroom. When she passed through the bedroom again, Lucifer and Chloe were oblivious to the world around them. It was a little frustrating, but shit happened, and she'd still had fun. Anyway, she was glad it was Chloe, not her, on the receiving end of that loving gaze. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of anybody's loving gaze.

"Lucifer!" Chloe shrieked from the bedroom.

Jana huffed a laugh and settled her red cap on her head as the elevator door slid closed. She wished them a safe flight.


End file.
